


Please

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, vignette style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had quite a bit of willpower for someone her age. She was never one to break under pressure or give in. She’s handled bloody interrogations before. Yet somehow one word from one person could break her.</p><p>Angie’s lips moved slowly as she said it, “Please.”</p><p>The chink in Peggy’s otherwise perfect armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Peggy.” Angie called from across the hall.

“Yes! Sorry, I just got back.” Peggy returned.

Angie strode across the hall and met Peggy in her room. She landed right in front of the Englishwoman with her arms crossed and a glower on her face. With a raised eyebrow she prompted Peggy silently.

“Am I –- Am I forgetting something?” Peggy asked in confusion.

“We were supposed to go out tonight.”

Peggy registered the thought for a second before her face crumbled in disappointment. With her mouth slightly open to make an “oh” and her eyes staring at the ground she dropped her shoulders.

“Angie I’m so sorry. Tomorrow –“

“Tonight.” Angie cut her off.

The waitress took Peggy’s wrist. Peggy tilted her head to give an inquisitive look to the other woman. Her eyes seemed to say “surely not at this hour”

Angie met the gaze with a powerful one of her own. Her mouth fell into a small sad smile and her eyebrows came up and together.

“Please.” Angie said.

Peggy rolled her eyes, “What harm could come?”

* * *

They were laying on Peggy’s bed and watching the ceiling with great intentions. Their words flittered around the room as they were spoken and meant very little in content. Peggy’s hand fell to the covers as she finished a sentence and accidentally landed on Angie’s.

“I’m sorry.” She grumbled.

“It's okay." Angie took her hand gently, “Do you miss New York?”

Peggy nodded wordlessly. She felt Angie shift beside her so she was sitting on her side and looking at Peggy. Her eyes were full of a different emotion now. Something that wasn’t there before. The words suddenly meant more than friendly conversation.

“I miss New York a lot.” Angie’s voice fell to a whisper, “But crazy stuff happens here, you know?”

Angie giggled and so did Peggy. Smiles slipped across the pair as they continued to speak. Friendly conversation again. Nothing important again. Until they were both on their sides staring each other down and grinning with every useless word their tongues sent into the world.

“Peggy.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows in response. She felt Angie’s fingers start to slide across her forearm and up her bicep.

“You should kiss me.”

Peggy had quite a bit of willpower for someone her age. She was never one to break under pressure or give in. She’s handled bloody interrogations before. Yet somehow one word from one person could break her.

Angie’s lips moved slowly as she said it, “Please.”

The chink in Peggy’s otherwise perfect armor.

She kissed her.

Angie tastes like cherries in case anyone wanted to know.

* * *

“You know my dad used to say that a dish without pasta wasn’t a dish at all.” Angie finished.

Peggy smiled as she pulled the chicken out of the oven and placed it on the counter top. Angie had been setting the table up until now. Now her hands were resting on Peggy’s shoulders and she was chattering away.

“Although my ma didn’t really agree with him. She was a little less Italian anyways.” Angie continued, “Peggy that smells fantastic.”

“Well I did have some help.” Peggy laughed.

She spun around to kiss Angie politely, but ended up backed against the counter very quickly. Angie had a priceless simper on her lips as well as steady hands on Peggy’s collar.

“You’re an awful cook, English.” Angie informed her.

“We should eat your fine cooking then.” Peggy gestured to the chicken still sitting in the baking sheet.

“Should we?”

Peggy swallowed, “Angie … food.”

Smooth talking was not at the top of Peggy’s abilities right now.

Angie softened her face and leaned in dangerously close to her lover’s face. 

With a hell of a smirk and that knee buckling look on her face she whispered, “Please.”

* * *

“Angie –“ Peggy stammered uselessly.

The rain was pounding against the sidewalks and flooding the streets with a thin layer of water. The sound was loud enough without the beating of Peggy’s heart raging in her ears. She stopped walking when she felt the cover of the awning come to an end.

“Angie!” She yelled at the figure standing in the downpour.

“Leave me be.” Angie muttered in a barely audible tone.

“I’m sorry. I meant to come I really did.” Peggy’s words started to drop off like blocks being knocked over by a child.

Her throat was tight in her chest. She felt an indescribable sensation of losing control. Like a car veering off the road but she can’t quite reach the steering wheel.

“This isn’t the first time. Or the second. Even the third.” Angie sobbed.

The rain wasn’t any bother to the tears on her face.

Peggy stepped out into the rain as well, all but welcoming the cold sensation of sheets of water slapping her body.

“Work keeps me – I get sidetracked. Angie please.” Peggy pleaded.

Angie turned away so she didn’t have to see the tears on the other woman’s face as well.

“I don’t want to see you, okay? Just leave me alone.” Angie stated lowly.

“Angie but –”

“Please.”

Angie turned and walked away.

Yet somehow one word from one person could break her.


End file.
